Chakron and Lovelace's Mind Adventure
Chakron and Lovelace's Mind Adventure is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. It is a crossover short featuring characters from the Super Mario and Happy Feet series, featuring Chakron and Lovelace. Prior to Super Mario and Happy Feet, Chakron meet Lovelace about ancient futures when they first met Nicole and Pally. Characters *Chakron *Lovelace *Nicole *Pally *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Starlow *Kuzzle *Wisdurm *Antasma *Mario (cameo) *Luigi (cameo) *Dark Star (cameo) Transcript (In Plack Beach in the top of the land, a octopus meditates, going though a vast of space and mind) *Chakron: *narrate* Greetings human beings, welcome to the Dream World, a realm with dreams and imaginary friends as people. I appear as a octopus like a squid in the ocean. I train, and fight the bad guys alike. When the world is in danger, a green beanish villain was taking over the world with the Dark Star until the Mario Brothers came to save the day! In the aftermath, i return to my world in my mind to check on the multiverse if danger is going on. I see a continent of ice and cold weather around here and it must be one of the mystic beings. *his mind poped up from waking up* Wait, what was that? *Kuzzle: Good morning Chakron. *Wisdurm: I thought you were dreaming of some strange dark ball taking over the world. *Chakron: That was a few years ago. Any news on the multiverse? *Kuzzle: Yeah. There was a rockhopper penguin with a rainbow sweater who knew about the mystic beings. *Chakron: But we're the Star Sages. I think we're one of them. *Wisdurm. Yeah. I see gods from space appear from protecting the galaxy. *Kuzzle: That would be Princess Rosalina sir. *Chakron: Yes. You may be kung fu at all. But i should open up a portal to enter that world. *open up a portal* *Wisdurm: You're going in? *Chakron: Yes. As a matter of fact. See you later! *enter the portal* *Kuzzle: Man, i need to watch over the food for breakfast. *Wisdurm: I'll make Chakron some when he gets back. (In Antarctica on Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: Ah Sven, do you like the view of our homeland? *Sven: Yeah. I love it. I like that you glad me a home on the top of the world. *Lovelace: Uh huh, that's right my dear. You be like the gods like the Great 'Guin. *Ramón: The gods with man chi-chis? *Lovelace: Ramón! Why did you sneak in our conversation? *Ramón: I'm sorry. I wanted to say good morning. *Lovelace: Please go off, have a nice day or something. *Ramón: Let me tell something to ju, if you could be a leader of the antarctic, what would your position be? *Lovelace: No questions! Enough. *Sven: I think he has a rough time answering people some questions. *???: *his tentacles pop up in the water* Hey, down here. *Lovelace: *look down in the water* Who's down here? *???: Come here, i have something for you. *Sven: What is that? *Ramón: A emperor penguin like us? *Lovelace: I have a secret for you. *whisper to Ramón* It's a leopard seal. *Ramón: Leopard seal! *scream and run off* *???: I'm no ordinary leopard seal. Come down here. *Lovelace: I have a chance that i'm going down under. *Sven: Go ahead my man. *Lovelace: I'll be back. *go into the water* (Into the water) *Lovelace: Hello? Anyone? Are you there? *???: Behold. Come see me on the iceberg *Lovelace: What is that voice? What iceberg? *Chakron: *pop out of the iceberg* Up here. *Lovelace: Who are you? *Chakron: My name is Chakron. I am a octopus from another dimension. *Lovelace: Another dimension? On what planet? Mars? *Chakron: No. That's a land. A dimension is a universe. *Lovelace: I know. But how strangers like you are getting into my nerves!? *Chakron: No need to complain. I don't like complainers coming into me. Let me change your personality and attitude on the way. *use a magic spell on Lovelace* Poof! All done. *Lovelace: Wow, you must be a cartoony octopus. *Chakron: Ha! It's working. Follow me. *Lovelace: Okay then. (Into the underground iceberg) *Lovelace: Whoa, what is this place? *Chakron: This is a hideout we're going to be in. A private spot. *Lovelace: It feels quiet in yep. *Chakron: Yep. That's why you won't get eaten by a leopard seal. *Lovelace: That's fine by me. *Chakron: *create a globe ball* Ah ha. *Lovelace: What is that? *Chakron: That's a globe ball. It's like a crystal ball but made of glass. *Lovelace: Does it have magic? *Chakron: Kind of. But not all of it. *Lovelace: Where can we start? *Chakron: We will start right here. *Lovelace: Oh. *Chakron: Okay, here it goes. *tap on the globe ball* *Lovelace: Wow. *Chakron: You see here is a mass of universes across the multiverse. *Lovelace: That's a lot. *Chakron: You will come with me to find Nicole and Pally. *Lovelace: Who Nicole and Pally? *Chakron: They are the princesses of the Flower Kingdom. We will be going to find them during our adventure. *Lovelace: Fine. Have it your way octopus. *Chakron: Here we go! *jump into the globe ball* *Lovelace: I'm coming along. *jump into the globe ball* (Into the Dream World, Lovelace and Chakron arrives, looking for a portal to the Flower Kingdom) *Lovelace: Where are we? *Chakron: This is the Dream World my friend, we're going to find a portal to the Flower Kingdom. *Lovelace: What? All of these places are made of dreams?! *Chakron: No my friend. Real places. This dimension is just for warping to a dream. *Lovelace: What happen if it hits the bad dream? *Chakron: Maybe it would be the nightmare part, or the Subspace. *Lovelace: Do you know about the Mystic Beings? *Chakron: Oh boy, Mystic Beings? Never heard of them. *Lovelace: I remember when they gave me the six soda pack plastic thingie on my neck. It hurts so much in years that it make me want to choke on a killer whale's thoat. *Chakron: You're taking about humans sir. These mystic beings aren't real to you. *Lovelace: Where are we going now?! *Chakron: Follow me. *Lovelace: Fine. I'll come along with your mind quest. (In the mass of rainbow space) *Chakron: Whoa, look at the cosmos, isn't that cool? *Lovelace: Look like colors being put into it. How is that? *Chakron: Not a problem after all. Oh look, a portal to the Flower Kingdom. Follow me. *Lovelace: Right on Chakron. (Lovelace and Chakron enter the portal to the Flower Kingdom. At the Flower Kingdom, a ceremony is being held by Nicole and Pally.) *King: Ladies and gentleman, we would love to have Nicole and Pally come up on the throne! *Everyone: *cheers* *Nicole: Does it feel good to be a princess? *Pally: Yeah. Look at the dresses. It suit great on them. *Nicole: I love being one. (A portal is being opened up in the sky, shocking everyone about the portal) *Nicole: What is that? *Pally: Is that a portal or a storm coming up? (Lovelace and Chakron pop out of the portal and landed on Nicole and Pally) *Chakron: Ow. *Nicole: Ouch. Are you alright? *Chakron: Yes. What a tough landing. *Lovelace: My back. It hurts. *Pally: Everyone, stay calm. We will be back. *Chakron: I can't feel my legs. I look paralyzed. Give me some water. *Nicole: We'll give you water on the way inside. (Inside of the castle, Lovelace and Chakron are laying down on a mat as Nicole and Pally pour water on them) *Lovelace: I feel better. *Chakron: I can feel my legs. *Nicole: You guys don't feel good. *Lovelace: What is this place? Where are we? *Nicole: This is the Flower Kingdom. *Chakron: Oh my, we made it all the way here. *Lovelace: This is it. *Nicole: Can you feel your legs now? *Chakron: Yes. *Lovelace: I can feel my feet. *Pally: Look like you made it all through. *Lovelace: So is this the castle? *Nicole: Yes. This is where we live in. *Chakron: I want to show you something. Follow me. (In the training area) *Nicole: You're just going to the training room. *Chakron: I want to show you something. *Pally: What is it? *Lovelace: Do you have the ability to change form from another to another? *Nicole: No. *Pally: Why would we change form? *Chakron: If there is evil going on, we came here to see you. *Nicole: Who are you suppose to be? *Lovelace: We're not causing trouble. We were looking for people to join and stop the evil from other dimensions. *Chakron: That why we came to pick you guys up. *Nicole: We're girls, not guys. *Chakron: I was just saying for a group of people like you. *Lovelace: So far, we should take you somewhere around the multiverse. *Chakron: Change form. *change Nicole and Pally into penguins* *Nicole: Whoa. *Pally: What happen to us? *Lovelace: You princesses are now penguins. Baby emperor penguins. Feel free to join us in order to stop evil. *Nicole: Wow. *Pally: We're a cartoon. *Lovelace: Not a cartoon character, you're a bird now! *Nicole: We can fly? *Lovelace: Penguins cannot fly. Seagulls can fly, but not all birds can fly. *Chakron: Follow me. We're going to the Dream World. *Nicole: Okay. *Pally: Not a problem. *Chakron: *open up a portal to the Dream World* I can open up a single portal without using the Pi'illo. *Nicole: Does someone need to sleep in order to get into the Dream Portal? *Chakron: No. But it happen sometimes. Jump in. *Pally: Here we go. (The gang jump into the Dream Portal and head over into the Dream World) *Nicole: Wow. *Pally: Look at that. *Lovelace: It's so amazing. *Chakron: This is the Dream World my friends. We are free to fly over around the space of dreams. *Lovelace: Space of Dreams? *Chakron: Something you want to call it. But let's go and fly. (Nicole, Pally, Chakron and Lovelace fly over to the space of dreams and heading over to a series of floating lands in the universe) *Nicole: Wow. *Pally: Look like a statue of a knight. *Chakron: Ho ho ho. I didn't know this place has a pool. *Lovelace: *fly over a hoop* Look at me, i can fly! *Chakron: Wait for me Lovelace. *Nicole: Don't go ahead of us. *Pally: Wait for me. *Lovelace: I am the first penguin to fly! *Chakron: I never seen penguins flying in the sky video. Did a duck fly once? *Lovelace: How do you know? *Chakron: Um....let me see. Ah ha, a turkey! *Lovelace: No! That's a duck. *Chakron: I thought they look like roosters or chickens. But that doesn't matter. *Lovelace: That's a coincidence. *Nicole: Um guys, are you seeing this? *Chakron: That purple thing. *Pally: What it's called? *Chakron: A nightmare. *Lovelace: Nightmare? *Chakron: Yes. One of the darkest things you never go to. *Lovelace: It's a bunch of evil on that hole. Move back! *Chakron: Move back! *Nicole: It's getting bigger. *Pally: Just like a black hole! *Lovelace: It's sucking us in. *Chakron: It's even worse. Hold on! (The gang got sucked into the nightmare world, ending up in the Dream's Deep) *Chakron: Oh no, where are we? *Lovelace: The end of the world? *Nicole: No. You're all in the Dream's Deep. This is the nightmare part of the Dream World. *Pally: We need to find a way out of here. *Lovelace: I can't live longer like this. *Chakron: I know Lovelace. It's nothing like the end of all worlds. *Lovelace: Follow me guys, we need to get out of here right now. *Chakron: We're coming along Lovelace. It just take some time to take a step. *Lovelace: You have feet! *Chakron: I'm a octopus. I don't have legs. Or i have tentacles. *Lovelace: Move! *Nicole: Let's go Pally. *Pally: Ok. (Into the darker side of the Dream's Deep) *Lovelace: *fears* I want to go home. *Chakron: Don't worry Lovelace, we will get out of here in no time. *Lovelace: I got a bad feeling about this. *Nicole: What's the matter? *Pally: Is there something wrong. *Lovelace: Look! *Chakron: Oh no. (A dark mass of clouds form into a evil bat king) *Antasma: MMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Chakron: Antasma! *Lovelace: Eek! Bat! *Antasma: Something seem to be notorious. Are you trying to escape? *Chakron: Escape? Weren't you killed by Mario and Luigi two years ago? *Antasma: Yes. Those brothers, they're going to pay. *Lovelace: We need to get out of here now! *Nicole: Head back to reality! *Antasma: No! You guys are not going anywhere! *Chakron: Hold on! *Lovelace: Let's go! (The gang hold together to escape as Antasma chase after them) *Antasma: Come back you fools! *Lovelace: Scam off bat monster! *Antasma: SCREEEK! I'm gonna eat you. *fly after them* *Pally: They're going after us! *Chakron: We can't let him escape the world to take over the universe. We need to stop this nightmare away. *Lovelace: Away? Just seal him! *Nicole: How about we kill him. *Pally: Good idea. *Chakron: Alright. *land on the ground with the group* *Antasma: Now, you can't escape me now. *Lovelace: Are you ready to be defeated? *Antasma: How so? *Chakron: I bet you want to die today. *Antasma: You vill vork vith me. The world vill be mine after i escape this world. *Chakron: Let's fight. (The gang fight againist Antasma. Chakron use a water bubble splash on Antasma as Nicole use a frozen punch on the bat king) *Antasma: My bats, stop those daydreamers! *his bat minions came to fight the heroes* *Lovelace: *slap the bats* They're too powerful! *Nicole: There's a lot of bats! *Pally: Whoa. Watch it. *Chakron: *spin and hit the bats* They're so many of them. *Lovelace: *smash the ground to make the bats float away* So many bats! *Antasma: You think you can defeat my bats so easily? I got more for you. *send more bats in to fight* *Nicole: Not again. *Pally: This is a real nightmare! *Lovelace: It's a nightmare come true. *Chakron: *knock every single bat out* Ha! Kyra! Pow! *pow on the bats* *Lovelace: *ice smash on the bats* *Antasma: No! My bats, destroy these penguins. *Chakron: I am not a penguin. *slap the bat* I am a octopus. *Antasma: I hate octopuses. I will kill them all and turn them to squid. *Chakron: They're squid. You can't do that! *water splash on Antasma* *Antasma: AHH! THE WATER! IT BURNS! *Nicole: *jump and punch Antasma to the floating planet ground* *Antasma: Ow. *Pally: *kick every single bat* Keep fighting. *Lovelace: *use a ice spear to knock every bat out* *Chakron: *spin and hit all of the bats* *Lovelace: Alright, let's get out of here. *Antasma: Come back here you fools. *fly after the heroes* *Chakron: Hurry up, he's chasing after us. *Lovelace: Hang on tight like a kite. (The group hold on together to escape to the hole) *Antasma: No! Don't leave! *chase after the heroes* *Lovelace: Not again! He's coming back. *Chakron: Great. Now we're all going to be dead like meat in the oven. *Nicole: We could figure out on killing him in the lava. *Chakron: Hey, good idea. *Pally: Let's find the volcano and kill him off. *Chakron: Right back at ya. *fly into the volcano of the land* *Antasma: Huh? *still chase after the heroes* *Chakron: What about the hole? *Lovelace: We'll kill him off first and then we escape. *Chakron: Not a problem. *Antasma: I found you! Now you're finish. (In the volcano) *Nicole: What are you doing? *Chakron: I have to make Antasma die in the lava. *Antasma: Oh no, you're not going anywhere! *Chakron: Now it's the time to fly together like a kite. *Pally: You're giving me all the superhero vibes from the comics. *Chakron: Not all comics are superhero stories. Now move along! *Antasma: Oh no you don't. You're not finish with me. *Nicole: What does the lava feel like when you touch it? *Chakron: It's fire! You don't want to get burned up, do you? *Nicole: No. I was just asking. *Chakron: Good. I don't have the time for questions. *Antasma: *hold his hand in a claw-type move* Get ready to die! *Chakron: Go up! *move his group up to the sky* *Antasma: Huh? *hit in the wall and fall into the lava* AHHHHHH! THE LAVA! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT! *burn off in the lava and dies* (The group escapes the volcano and enter the portal back to the Dream World) *Nicole: We did it! *Pally: You save us all. *Chakron: Thank goodness that Antasma is dead. *Lovelace: Shoot. That was a close one. *Chakron: We almost die because of you. *Lovelace: I didn't set everything up. *Chakron: I was just kidding you. *Lovelace: Kidding me? For nothing? *Chakron: Nah. I'm just playing. (The gang arrives back to the real world as the portal closes) *Nicole: *land with the group* We're back at the Flower Kingdom. *Chakron: You asked for it buddy. *Pally: Back in the real world at last. *Lovelace: Look like you're ready to go outside. *Nicole: We can't. We don't want the people seeing us like that in public. *Chakron: Fine. I'll change you back. *change Nicole and Pally back into human princesses* *Nicole: Wow. *Pally: We're beautiful again. *Lovelace: One day, he's coming back to you for training. *Chakron: Cha-ting. You are free to go. *Nicole: Thank you Chakron. *Pally: Thanks for the adventure. *Chakron: You're all welcome. *Lovelace: Let's go home now. *Chakron: I'm taking you back to Adelie-Land. *Lovelace: Count me in. (Chakron and Lovelace returned to Antarctica from a glass globe inside of the iceberg) *Lovelace: That was fun Chakron. Your adventures are amazing. *Chakron: I'll see you again someday. *Lovelace: Count me in buddy. *Chakron: Okie dokie. See you later. *Lovelace: Ciao. *swim into the water back to Adelie-Land* *Chakron: What a rockhopper. (Back at Adelie-Land, Lovelace return to the land) *Hugh: Lovelace, you're back. *Lovelace: Good in shape. *Hugh: Look like i can start my vacation now. *Sven: Where were you? *Lovelace: Strange things happen. They're all over the universes. *Ramón: Hey big boy. *Raul: How was the trip? *Lovelace: I didn't go on a field trip you scumbags. *Rinaldo: Hey. *Lombardo: It was just a simple question. *Nestor: We're not meant to be mean. *Lovelace: Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't go on a field trip because, i met someone who came from another dimension and took me on a great adventure. *The Amigos: Ahh. *Ramón: Now that's even better than number one. *Hugh: Lovelace and Sven, look like i'm off for vacation. *Lovelace: Go ahead buddy. Enjoy your vacation at Chinstrap-Land. *Hugh: Thank you boys. *Sven: You are welcome. *Lovelace: Let's go host a show, shall we? (Back at the Mushroom Universe in Plack Beach, Chakron return to the top of the land) *Chakron: Ahh, now i can continue meditating. *Starlow: Hey Chakron! *Chakron: Oh, Starlow. You scared me. *Starlow: We just wanna to come and say hello to you. Where were you the whole time? *Chakron: I met this rockhopper from Antarctica for a short minute. *Starlow: Are you sure? You were out for 10 minutes. *Chakron: Oh. We went on a adventure. *Starlow: Ah ha. *Wisdurm: So since you're back with us, can we continue to meditate? *Chakron: Oh sure, not a problem. Let's meditate all together. *Kuzzle: Alright, now on our knees. *Starlow: Look like i gotta go back to the Mushroom Kingdom to check on Mario and Luigi. *Chakron: Go on my old friend. I'll be back in a few days. *Starlow: Okay. Bye. *leave for the Mushroom Kingdom* *Chakron: Okay my friends, time to meditate. *Wisdurm: Ahh. *Kuzzle: Fresh and relaxing. *Chakron: One day, someone will be the next hero of the planet. (Chakron, Wisdurm and Kuzzle continue to meditate as they started to close their eyes to watch over the stars in the universe) THE END Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions